


And when I dreamed I dreamed of you

by SaidaScar17



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Side dubchaeng, Side jitzu, Soulmates, side 2yeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidaScar17/pseuds/SaidaScar17
Summary: Remember when Mina believed the universe did a fair job? Neither does she. Because how the hell did she end up falling in love with two people at the same time?orMina is supposed to search for her soulmate, but her search sidetracks when she meets two other Japanese girls.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Kang Seulgi/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	And when I dreamed I dreamed of you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in mind for a lot of time and decided to write it finally.
> 
> The title is from [ Anathema - Untouchable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrgrEkhudfo)

“Aren’t you curious?” 

“No.” Seulgi traces some of the scars on her back as she lays on her belly with her hands under the pillow. 

“This person is either abused or very clumsy.” Seulgi follows the pattern of some particularly big scars on her arm. 

“I thought you didn’t mind them.” Mina furrows her eyebrows. 

“I don’t!” Seulgi quickly defends herself. “I just find it exciting, they are everywhere on your body and I can’t help but wonder.” Mina observes her as she scans her body thoroughly. 

“Is this a new one?” Seulgi asks holding Mina’s hand. There is a huge scar from a cut on her left palm. 

“Yeah, I got it yesterday.” Mina watches as Seulgi hesitates on interlacing their fingers. Lately, Seulgi has become more affectionate and Mina doesn’t like it, it’s not what they have agreed. She interlaces their fingers and quickly straddles Seulgi pinning her hands over her head, leaning to her ear and whispers. 

“More action, less talk.” She feels the light shiver of the girl beneath her and starts kissing her from her ear down to her pulse point. When they kiss on the lips she can tell that Seulgi kisses her softer and wonders if maybe the time to stop their deal has come. She’ll have to decide soon. For now, she’ll enjoy their intimacy. 

  
  
  


Mina isn’t heartless, it’s just that her heart decided to fall in love with someone forbidden. She’s not sure if she could have avoided it, but it doesn’t matter because it’s too late anyway. 

When she came from Japan she was just 10. It took her a year to make a friend, Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was a year older than her, and Mina anticipated the moment she’d turn 12 to see if her soulmate was Jeongyeon. They worked really well together and she believed they'd make a great match. 

A few days before her birthday Jeongyeon came excitedly to tell her she had found her soulmate -Nayeon. And then Nayeon became her other best friend. Later Mina understood that a soulmate wouldn’t be someone similar to you, but someone entirely different. Where Nayeon was loud and headstrong Jeongyeon was calm and gathered, where Jeongyeon was organized and clean Nayeon was messy and lazy. 

Mina learned the functioning of the soulmates system from her mother at a young age. She asked her mother when she was six after hearing some classmates talking about it. Her mother explained that after you turn 12 you get some signs so you can find your soulmate and that the universe works in a way that everyone meets their soulmate at least once in their life. What she didn’t tell her was that these signs were scars on your body. 

It was the day after her twelfth birthday when she got the first scar of many that would follow. She was doing her homework when she spotted a scar forming on her forearm. Panic overtook her body and she ran to her mother. Her mom was quick to explain everything and calm her down. 

Apparently, when one gets hurt, the other gets the final form of the scar on their body, matching them. The problem is that although the one that gets hurt will heal naturally, the other will have the scar until they meet each other. It works with big scars, Mina thinks. How is one supposed to remember every little scar they had once if they heal? Then -as if the whole thing isn’t weird enough- if the soulmate kisses a scar it will vanish. 

What’s more weird -but Mina is thankful for it- is that everyone has a choice to hide their scars, like camouflaging them. Mina isn’t sure how it works, it was really hard making it work but since she achieved it, it comes as second nature. She had to learn how to do it, as a month after her 12th birthday her hands and knees had many scars already, and her face had two nasty cuts; one right above her right brow and one on her jaw. 

She was too young to have so many scars, so her mother helped her figure out the camouflage mechanism to avoid the mocking and bullying from other kids. 

What her mother omitted to tell her was when the camouflage doesn’t work. She had to learn it the hard way. 

She was 15 when she had her first kiss with Lisa from the dance club. It was innocent and simple, and brief. When she opened her eyes she faced a terrified Lisa with eyes almost getting out from their sockets. Lisa was scanning her face and then every inch of exposed skin she could find. Mina followed her eyes and saw the scars on her own hands; they were completely covered with them, and the camouflage wasn’t working. Feeling exposed she left the girl at the park and ran all the way back to her home. 

Using constantly the camouflage she didn’t pay attention to any new scars for a long time, so stripping down and standing in front of a mirror to face her bare body was her first thought as she entered her house. Last time she remembered checking how she looked was at least one and a half years ago, so the difference was chaotic. There were so many scars on her legs and arms, and a lot more than she remembered on her face. It made sense that Lisa reacted that way. 

That night her mother explained to her that one can’t hide when being intimate. The universe considers intimacy as a way of revealing your soul to the other person, no matter if they are your soulmate or not, so there’s no way hiding the scars. 

After that she became more cautious with her love affairs. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to meet her soulmate. But Mina belongs to the side of the population that believes a soulmate isn’t someone you will work out with definitely. She has too many examples around her. Dahyun has a soulmate -Gahyeon- and they didn’t work out in the end. Nayeon’s parents aren’t soulmates either and they love each other and live a happy life. 

Mina believes that the universe assigns you a soulmate when you’re born depending on the possible best outcome of your character in combination with the soulmate’s best possible outcome. Whether one reaches that level or not, defines the chances of the soulmate pair working good together or not. Developing a character depends on a lot of things, so no one can be reassured that they’ll become what they’re predestinated to be. They can always try though, they are soulmates in the end, and if it doesn’t work they can move on. 

Take Jihyo and Tzuyu for example. When Tzuyu came to study in Seoul she found Jihyo was her soulmate. They tried having a relationship but they couldn’t work together. They stayed together for a year, the connection was there but it wasn’t enough. Where Tzuyu was silent and patient, Jihyo was controlling and aggressive. Where Tzuyu was affectionate and expressive, Jihyo was cold and inadequate of showing her feelings. 

The decision to break up was mutual. But after some months Jihyo couldn’t stand not having Tzuyu in her life and promised she will change; that she did. They both agreed to change so they can have a healthy and good relationship. They balance each other now and they live a happy engaged life. But not everyone is a Jihyo or a Tzuyu, not everyone is willing to change their self and character in order to make the soulmate relationship work, and that’s a personal choice, Mina thinks. 

So Mina believes that it’s okay to have other experiences in her life before meeting her soulmate. Well, she isn’t sure if she wants to meet them anymore, to be honest, but she knows it will happen someday. She just isn’t sure if she’ll recognize them because she’s been careful all her life, trying her best to not get hurt so she won’t make her soulmate’s life as hard as hers with her scars. She knew the struggle and didn’t want to put the same pressure and anxiety on the other person. She can recall sometimes she got hurt but her own scars are covered from her soulmate’s ones, so she isn’t sure if she remembers these scars well enough to identify them on the other person. Maybe she’ll have to make a customized scar so she can identify them. For now, she’s thankful that her own scars aren’t big or recognizable. When the time comes that she wants to find them she’ll take action. She doesn’t want to search for her soulmate, not yet, not when her heart is devoted to someone else. 

  
  
  


She’s currently testing a game on her PS4 -yeah, she’s a game tester- when she hears her phone’s notification. She stops the game grumbling to the air and checks her phone. 

**[From: Sana 12:30]**  
_Where were you yesterday? We missed you :(_

Right, Sana. Her heart flatters reading Sana’s name. But she feels guilty instantly. She was supposed to go to Sana’s and Momo’s home for their weekly movie night with their friends, but she preferred calling Seulgi to satiate her needs. Why is she feeling guilty? She’s a grown-up woman that can do whatever she wants. 

BLINK

**[From: Momo 12:34]**  
_Lunch in an hour? My treat :*_

That kissey emoji makes her blush. What is she doing? She instantly scolds herself. There’s a reason she’s being distant with them recently, and it’s not the time to erase the distance yet. 

**[To: Sana 12:35]**  
_Heavy day at work, sorry_

**[To: Momo 12:36]**  
_I have to run some tests today, sorry._

She reads again the messages. Why did she say sorry? She has her life and they have their own. They’re adults with their jobs and all. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. It’s her fault but there aren’t a lot of options left for her. She has to move on. It’s just, it’s really difficult to do so. 

Remember when Mina believed the universe did a fair job? Neither does she. Because how the hell did she end up falling in love with two people at the same time? 

Oh, and didn’t she tell you? Momo and Sana are soulmates.


End file.
